Spłacony z nawiązką
by NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: Smoker po złapaniu kolejnej załogi piratów z marzeniami o sławie w pustych głowach wyłapuje w tłumie podejrzanego chłopaka w pomarańczowym kapeluszu. Na dwa i pół tygodnia stanie się on jego obsesją, a potem zniknie na trzy lata aż do spotkania w Alabaście...
1. Chapter 1

_Będzie jeszcze jeden rozdział tego fanfika, który prawdopodobnie podniesie próg wiekowy tego fika :) Oddaję szczególnie w łapki pewnej fanki Flaminga... Z dedykacją dla Kanako, za to, że jej fanfik mnie natchnął do napisania tego tekstu :) _

**Spłacony z nawiązką**

_(SmokerxAce)_

_One Piece autorstwa Eiichiro Ody_

Wśród tysięcy wałęsających się po morzach piratów bywały jednostki wyjątkowe, a tym samym groźne, które należało zlikwidować, zanim zdążą narobić niepotrzebnego zamieszania i staną się wzorem dla nowego rzeszy naśladowców.

W mieście, gdzie początek spotykał koniec, na straży porządku stał oficer Marynarki z powołania, mający odgórnie nadaną misję schwytania wszystkich piratów, zakały społeczeństwa. Wychował się w tym mieście, więc bardzo osobiście traktował swoje zadanie.

Bycie kapitanem oddziału Marynarki w Loguetown stanowiło niewdzięczną robotę, szczególnie, gdy pod nogami wałęsała się niezdarna sierżant sztabowa, na którą długo nie potrafił się wściekać.

Smoker nie miał łatwego życia, na początku kariery kapitana zapowiedział Aokijiemu, że żaden pirat nie przeciśnie się przez żadną najmniejszą dziurę w Loguetown. Zamierzał dotrzymać słowa, dlatego w krótkim czasie stał się postrachem wszystkich morskich przestępców na East Blue. Słyszał, że sława rozciągała swoje macki również na Grand Line za sprawą kupców wyruszających na niebezpieczne morze.

Smoker schował jutte, a marynarze zajęli się skuwaniem kolejnej w tym tygodniu pirackiej załogi. Płotki wciąż i wciąż się mnożyły, niezniechęcone przez ponurą sławę Grand Line, najgroźniejszego morza, które pochłonęło życie setki bezmyślnych śmiałkó. Każdy najsłabszy i głupi pirat pragnął zdobyć One Piece, a Smoker każdego jednego beznadziejnego przestępcę pozbawiał tych marzeń, na które nie zasługiwali.

– Kapitanie Smoker! – krzyczała z daleka Tashigi, zanim nie wpadła na jakiegoś chłopaka w pomarańczowym kapeluszu, granatowej koszulce i szortach z przypiętym do nich zakrzywionym sztyletem.

Smoker przelotnie obrzucił go spojrzeniem, kompletnie nie interesowali go turyści. Zamiast tego zwrócił się bezpośrednio do swojej podwładnej, przepraszającej chłopaka.

Chłopak jedynie uśmiechnął się, a Smoker zasłonił twarz dłonią, nie będąc w stanie znieść takiego zachowania w swoich podwładnych. Wreszcie Tashigi minęła go i podbiegła do innego przechodnia z zapałem wrzeszcząc na niego, co wprawiło biedaka w jeszcze większe przerażenie.

– Kapitanie, melduję, że w dokach znajduje się kolejny statek piratów. Czy...

– Tutaj jestem, idiotko! – warknął, a wstyd i złość odznaczyły się na jego policzkach słabą czerwienią.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie chłopakowi, ale ten zdążył już zniknąć, zadziwiająco szybko jak na człowieka, który nie miał nic do ukrycia. Smoker zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył powieki w próbie odnalezienia go w tłumie. Po pomarańczowym kapeluszu ślad zaginął.

– Przepraszam, Smoker–sama.

Tashigi pokłoniła się, obejmując swoją katanę, a kiedy zwróciła na niego uważne, zawstydzone spojrzenie okulary opadły jej na nos. Poprawiła je jednym sprawnym ruchem, mimo niesprzyjającej sytuacji, jej zapał nie opadł, wprost przeciwnie zwiększył się, pod wpływem aprobującego pomruku przełożonego.

– Melduję, że znaleźliśmy kolejny statek w porcie. Wysłałam już tam oddział – wyjaśniła, a Smoker przytaknął.

– Dobrze, zajmij się tymi szczurami.

– Kapitanie, gdzie idziesz? – zapytała Tashigi, rzucając spanikowane spojrzenie skutym piratom, a Smokerowi, który stracił zainteresowanie całym zajściem, ciekawy tożsamości przypadkowego turysty.

Zawsze potrafił wyczuć pirata i doskonale wiedział, że nie inaczej było w tym przypadku. Przez kości przeczuwał problemy. Warto więc zdusić w zarodku wszelkie niebezpieczne akcje, w większości bezmyślnie wykonywane przez pijane jak psy pirackie bandy.

Słoneczny dzień zapowiadał wzmożoną aktywność turystów, zaciekawionych odwiedzeniem miejsca, gdzie zabito Króla Piratów. Jego zadaniem, jako kapitana lokalnego oddziału, było zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa tym ludziom, nieważne jak denerwujący i nieudolni pozostawali wobec przeciwności tego świata.

Przemieszczał się szybko, sprawnie, wzbudzając niepotrzebne zainteresowanie. Na niektóre rzeczy nie miało się wpływu i musiał się z tym pogodzić. Właśnie planował rezygnować i dać sobie spokój, poczeka wystarczająco długo, to głupek sam pojawi się na placu egzekucyjnym, a stamtąd tylko krok do pojmania go do aresztu.

– Kapitanie, kapitanie!

U wylotu ulicy biegli w jego kierunku dwaj marynarze z karabinami przyciśniętymi do piersi, w stanie pełnej gotowości.

– Kapitanie, rozruchy w dokach. Dwóch dziwnych mężczyzn wszczyna awantury. To piraci, ale nieznanej załogi. Kompletnie nie kojarzę tej flagi – wyjaśnił jeden z marynarzy, salutując pośpiesznie.

Zmęczony po szybkim biegu mężczyzna w białej czapce z daszkiem i niebieskim nadrukiem mewy wyprostował się z trudem, ciężko mu się oddychało z wypięta piersią i ciężkim karabinem w drugiej dłoni.

Smoker westchnął i skinął. Porzucił poszukiwania podejrzanego właściciela pomarańczowego kapelusza ze sztyletem przy pasku. Obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie w nikłej nadziei, że odnajdzie obiekt swojego zainteresowania. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, nikt się nie pojawił w zasięgu wzroku.

Ooo

Dzień się jeszcze nie skończył, a jego już naszła ochota, żeby rzucić wszystko i wrócić do spokojnej służby w siedzibie głównej. Otworzył drzwi, które skrzypnęły w jęku protestu, by zastać w środku admirała Aokijiego, składającego mu co nieoczekiwaną wizytę. Tak naprawdę, to odwiedzał dobrego znajomego, a nie podkomendnego, więc Smoker z chęcią witał go w swoich skromnych progach.

– Ładnie się urządziłeś – zagadnął na powitanie admirał, a Smoker jedynie westchnął.

Od trzech dni bez skutecznie tropił tego dzieciaka w pomarańczowym kapeluszu, który pojawiał się w zasięgu jego wzroku i znikał gdzieś, kiedy któryś z jego podkomendnych zwracał uwagę Smokera. Przeklęty gnojek, bawił się z nim w chowanego.

– Co cię sprowadza? – zapytał i zsunął z ramion kurtkę, odsłaniając nagi tors.

Rzucił ją niedbale na biurko, a Aokijiemu posłał zaciekawione spojrzenie. Długa chwila ciszy a po niej zaskakujące pytanie.

– Co to ja miałem...

– Nie mów, że znowu zapomniałeś? – wrzasnął na cały głos Smoker, nie przejmując się stopniem swojego gościa, za co otrzymał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które szybko zniknęło, kiedy Smoker westchnął i oparł czoło na otwartej dłoni.

– Miałem ciężki dzień – wyjaśnił, ale nie zwykł przepraszać za swój nietakt.

Aokiji jedynie mu się przyglądał. Smoker w tym czasie usiadł ciężko w fotelu za biurkiem i zapalił dwa cygara naraz, wyciągnięte z kieszeni przyszytej na rękawie kurtki.

– Dobrze sobie tutaj radzisz – pochwalił Aokiji, a Smoker prychnął z powątpiewaniem.

– Służą tutaj niekompetentne osły – oznajmił z goryczą Smoker, wydmuchując dym z płuc, prosto na admirała, który nawet się nie skrzywił.

– To twoi ludzie, wyszkol ich.

Smoker zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, po czym z hukiem oparł na biurku nogi.

– To kretyni.

– Niedoświadczeni marynarze. To bardzo szczególe miasto, musimy o nie dbać – oznajmił, wyglądając przez okno, za którym zdążyło się ściemnić, a zachmurzone niebo wykazywało pierwsze oznaki zbliżającej się ulewy.

– Wiem, wiem.

– Potrzebujesz kogoś do pomocy? – zapytał bez nadziei na odpowiedź, ale Smoker zaśmiał się urażony. – Rozumiem, że nie.

– Po co tutaj przyszedłeś, tak naprawdę?

Smoker znany był z lekceważenia autorytetów Marynarki, ale do Aokijiego żywił szacunek, jako przyjaciela i sprzymierzeńca.

– Przejeżdżałem przypadkiem.

– Akurat.

Aokiji uśmiechnął się, zawsze uważał go za bystrego człowieka, więc takie zagrywki mógł stosować jedynie w przypadku grubszej sprawy.

– Napijesz się... herbaty? – zapytał Smoker, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed zaproponowaniem czegoś mocniejszego wyższemu oficerowi.

– Z chęcią – przyznał Aokiji z zagadkowym uśmiechem.

Smoker uniósł pytająco brew, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Tashigi! – wrzasnął, odczekał dłuższy moment i przez drzwi wpadła zdyszana młoda kobieta, przytrzymująca przy boku katanę.

– Tak, kapitanie? – zasalutowała, a Smoker jak zwykle ją zignorował.

– Każ komuś zaparzyć nam herbatę – polecił.

– Nam? – zapytała niemądrze, rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

Praktycznie wrzasnęła, gdy dostrzegła machającego do niej admirała, siedzącego na lekko zakurzonej kanapie w gabinecie Smokera. Zmieszana znowu się wyprostowała i uderzyła dłonią o skroń. Zakaszlała jeszcze przez wysokie zadymienie i poprawiła okulary nieposłuszne okulary na nosie.

– Tashigi, rusz tyłek! – ponaglił ją Smokera, a sierżant sztabowa zasalutowała i zrobiła krok w tył, wpadając na otwarte w połowie drzwi.

– Przepraszam.

Dwa razy skłoniła się, gorliwie żałując swojego zachowania, aż Smoker nie wytrzymał.

– To drzwi, idiotko!

– Co?

Znowu poprawiła okulary na nosie, szybko dostrzegając swój błąd, krzyknęła zaskoczona.

– Przynieś nam tej herbaty – oświadczył zrezygnowany kapitan, osłaniając zażenowany twarz, żeby przypadkiem admirał nie dostrzegł czerwieni na jego policzkach.

– Nie musisz tak wrzeszczeć, Smoker! – skrzywił się Aokiji, a kapitan posłał mu urażone spojrzenie, kiedy Tashigi wyszła. – Masz interesujących podkomendnych – uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

– Banda niedorajd. – Smoker westchnął, jednocześnie zaciągnął się cygarem.

– O czym to ja miałem... – admirał zmarszczył brew. – Nie pamiętam.

– Nic zaskakującego.

– Nie zmieniłeś się, Smoker. Jak zawsze zuchwały – zauważył, przyglądając się kapitanowi.

– Gdzie teraz ruszasz? Na Grand Line? – zapytał Smoker, z zamyśleniem obserwując ścianę z listami gończymi, jakby znajdywały się na niej odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania świata.

– Nie, mam coś jeszcze do załatwienia na East Blue.

Smoker jedynie przytaknął. Trwali w milczeniu, dopóki nie pojawiła się Tashigi z herbatą, robiąc jeszcze większe zamieszanie niż poprzednio.

Ooo

Minął cały tydzień na poszukiwaniu bezczelnego pirata, który zwyczajnie sobie z nim pogrywał. Mieszał się w bójkę, czekał aż pojawi się Smoker, po czym znikał i słuch po nim ginął.

Rozkazał zebranie najnowszych listów gończych z centrali, ale okazało się, że chłopak nie był ścigany, więc poszukiwania utknęły w martwym punkcie. Smoker dawno dałby sobie spokój z taką płotką, ale coś nie dawało mu spokoju, a wciąż przemykająca mu koło nosa piegowata twarz drażniła coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym dniem.

Ostatniej nocy Smoker mógłby przysiąc, że ktoś skradał się po placu egzekucyjnym w poszukiwaniach, robiąc spory hałas. Wiatr niósł ze sobą pełne gniewu wyrzuty i nienawiść bijącą z każdego słowa. Ktoś bardzo pragnął zadość uczynienia własnych krzywd, ale wybrał sobie nieodpowiednią osobę.

Król piratów od lat nie żył, więc wszelkie pretensje nie miały wiele sensu. Smoker dostrzegał cień czający się pod platformą, zapłonął słaby ogień, którego nie był w stanie zgasić żaden wiatr.

Postać w kapeluszu z nikłym zainteresowaniem obserwowała plac, ale coś sprawiło, że spojrzał w stronę okna, gdzie stał Smoker, uważnie spoglądając na obcego. Jeden błyśnięcie niezidentyfikowanego źródła światła, a postać zniknęła.

Ooo

– Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? – zapytał Smoker podejrzliwie.

Między zęby wetknął dwa cygara, które stracił podczas pojedynku, i odpalił je, zaciągając się z ulgą. Jego ciało od dawna uzależnione było od dymu, co rozumiało się samo przez siebie ze względu na moc diabelskiego owocu, jaki zjadł kilka lat temu.

Chłopak nadal trzymał w rękach jego jutte, nie wykazywał jednak zamiarów wykorzystania jej przeciwko Smokerowi. Kapitan odetchnął, przymknął powieki, a kiedy otworzył oczy, zaalarmowany skrzypnięciem po prawej, zobaczył chłopaka usadowionego na skrzyni pod ścianą jednego z domków wyznaczającą granice wąskiej, portowej uliczki. Jutte oparł obok siebie, nadal w zasięgu ręki, zapewne na wypadek gdyby Smoker planował go zbyt wcześnie odzyskać. Pokulił nogi, pochylając się do przodu i zaśmiał wesoło, trochę żartobliwie.

– Zabiliby cię – wyjaśnił chłopak. – A przynajmniej trochę uszkodzili – przyznał, spoglądając krytycznie na Smoker.

– I mam uwierzyć, że ci to nie na rękę? – prychnął, wątpił w dobre intencje pirata.

– Może – stwierdził prosto, bez ukrytych intencji.

– Czego chcesz? – ponowił pytanie Smoker, bo nie chciał, żeby ta farsa ciągnęła się w nieskończoność.

Te dwa tygodnie w zupełności wystarczyły, że poczuł się jak kompletny kretyn ganiający za nieznośnym piratem, w poszukiwanie którego zaangażował więcej sił, niż faktycznie wymagała sytuacja.

– Ej, Smoker, psujesz zabawę tym swoim ponurym nastawieniem – zażartował pirat i zsunął kapelusz z głowy, a sznurki związane u szyi zatrzymały go na plecach.

Smoker słabo widział jego sylwetkę, ale dostrzegł czarne włosy rozwiane przez wiatr i ogniste spojrzenie płonące w oczach. Znowu jedynie prychnął, nie dając się sprowokować.

– Rozluźnij się, dostałem już wszystko, czego chciałem – wyznał nostalgicznie, a uśmiech na chwilę zniknął z jego twarzy.

Moment nie trwał długo, a Smoker mimo szczerych chęci nie mógł tej uwagi odnieść do ich małego pojedynku, który zakończył się klęską marynarza.

– Nie pozwolę ci uciec, jeżeli o to chodzi, piracie – zapowiedział, a chłopak ponownie na niego spojrzał.

Uniesiony, wskazujący palec zapłonął i uliczkę oświetlił tańczący w słabym wietrze płomień. Smoker zdołał wyłapać szeroki uśmiech na młodej, piegowatej twarzy z kręconymi kosmykami opadającymi na spocone czoło.

– Nie zamierzam nigdzie uciekać. Nie muszę – zaśmiał się tajemniczo i zeskoczył ze skrzyni, zbliżył się do Smokera, który opierał się o ścianę naprzeciwko niego. Niewielka przestrzeń sprawiała bardzo intymne wrażenie bliskości dwóch rozgrzanych ciał, więc czemu kapitan nie potrafił zaradzić. Chłopak wydawał się doskonale czuć w zaistniałej sytuacji, co zanotował w przypływie kolejnej fali irytacji. Smoker skrzywił się, gdy jego pierś dotknął wskazujący palce, oskarżycielsko wbijający się w mostek.

– Co robisz, piracie? – zapytał zaskoczony marynarz, ale natychmiast skarcił się w myślach, za okazywanie takich uczuć przed wrogiem.

– Skończy z tym piratem – zaśmiał się wesoło i dodał: – Mam na imię Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Zapamiętaj, wkrótce zostanę sławnym piratem.

– Chyba kpisz. Jak każdy pirat skończysz w Impel Down.

– Nie każdy – zagadnął Ace, a Smoker bezwiednie westchnął, dając się pokonać.

– Mów, o co ci chodzi – warknął Smoker, irytując się jeszcze bardziej na myśl, że któryś z jego podkomendnych mógł zastać go w tak krępującej sytuacji.

– Od ciebie chciałbym tylko jednej rzeczy – zaśmiał się Ace, a szeroki uśmiech ozdobił jego piegowatą twarz, a policzki oblał słaby rumieniec, jednak nie uciekł wzrokiem w bok ani w żaden inny sposób nie okazał zakłopotania.

– Mianowicie?

– Chyba nie jesteś jeszcze tak stary, że nie zauważyłeś? – zachichotał radośnie, ufnie oddając inicjatywę Smokerowi. Tylko na tę jedną chwilę.

Jasne, że widział wszystko, ale do tej chwili zrzucał to na karb spragnionej wyobraźni, a nie możliwe rozwiązanie ciągnącej się od dwóch tygodni gry między piratem a kapitanem Marynarki.

– Chcesz, żeby się z tobą przespał – zaśmiał się Smoker, jakby nie dowierzał, że jakikolwiek pirat proponuje mu coś takiego z tak radosnym, naiwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Oszalałeś?

– Dlaczego? Nie gustujesz w mężczyznach? – zachichotał zadowolony Ace.

Smoker poczerwieniał, przeżuł przekleństwo i spojrzał na pirata z odrazą.

– Zamknij się!

– Och, czyli mam rację?

Uśmiech Ace'a sięgał jego oczy, gdy odsunął się od Smokera i zajął poprzednie miejsce na skrzyni, gdzie kucnął i oparł policzek na zwiniętej pięści.

– Jesteś piratem – oświadczył marynarz takim tonem, jakby wyjaśniał on wszystkie zaistniałe między nimi niedopowiedzenia.

– Tylko to ci przeszkadza? Jesteś zabawny – zachichotał Ace.

Przymknął powieki śmiejąc się, a w piersi Smokera serce zabiło szybciej, podczas gdy poniżej pasa zareagował jeszcze żywiej. Zażenowany warknął i wyprostował się, rzucając Ace'owi wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Skoro to jedyne, czego od mnie chcesz, to zmywaj się, bo nie jestem zainteresowany – odpowiedział poważnie Smoker, siłą woli powstrzymując się przed rumieńcem wstydu, gdy przez głowę przebiegła myśl, że pirat mógł być w jakkolwiek sposób zabawny.

– Oj, Smoker

Ace pokręcił głową, zeskakując ze skrzyni, znowu zbliżył się do kapitana, ale teraz pozostawał w bezpiecznej odległości, więc marynarz nie musiał się stresować.

– Znikaj, zanim się rozmyślę.

– Co? Puszczasz mnie wolno tak po prostu? A tyle się starałem – prowokował dalej, wsunął na głowę kapelusz i ruszył w stronę wylotu z uliczki, a Smoker obserwował go uważnie, w razie gdyby zechciał go zaatakować.

Ace jedynie odwrócił się i zaśmiał pewnie, a rozpromienioną twarz ogrzewało letnie słońce wysoko z nieba.

– Oczekuję rekompensaty za swoją pomoc – rzucił jedynie zagadkowo i zniknął, wybiegając nagle z uliczki, a zaraz potem Smoker usłyszał wrzaski swoich podkomendnych, który pojawili się jak zawsze o wiele za późno, żeby zdziałać cokolwiek pożytecznego.

Domysły, jaką pomoc mógł mieć na myśli zaprzątały głowę kapitana marynarki jeszcze późnego popołudniu, kiedy samotnie powrócił do swojego gabinetu, żeby wypełnić raportu z pościgu za załogą Czarnego Słońca.


	2. Chapter 2

Zaległa część, która wisiała na blogu już od jakiegoś czasu, a tutaj kompletnie zapomniałam o jej zamieszczeniu. Przepraszam! ^^'

* * *

**Spłacony z nawiązką**

_(SmokerxAce)_

_One Piece autorstwa Eiichiro Ody_

* * *

Smoker opadł na zakurzoną kanapę w biurze, umieszczoną tam na wypadek, gdyby musiał pozostać w pracy do późnego wieczora. Kapitan jednostki zazwyczaj wolał towarzystwo barowych pijaczyn niż służbowe cztery kąty, co nie umknęło uwadze stałych bywalców. Podpici klienci starali się ze wszystkich sił zaprzyjaźnić z wpływowym oficerem.

Tashigi wielokrotnie wspominała, że miejsca, do których się udawał, nie cieszyły się dobrą sławą, ale Smokerowi nie przeszkadzała banda nieszkodliwych moczy mord. Dzisiaj mijały ponad dwa tygodnie ścigania tego bezczelnego pirata, a on znowu utknął w martwym punkcie.

– Wzywał pan, kapitanie – powiedział marynarz, salutując w drzwiach, a na skinienie Smokera podbiegł do kanapy. Bez słowa skargi czekał, wyprostowany i gotowy do spełnienia każdego rozkazu.

– Przynieś najświeższe listy gończe za piratami, których jeszcze nie mamy. Czuję w kościach, że szykuje się coś większego – rozkazał oficer, opierając się na kanapie, a ramiona kładąc wzdłuż oparcia. Głowę odchylił do tył, przymykając ze zmęczeniem powieki.

Usłyszał, jak marynarz z cichym szczęknięciem zamyka drzwi, by po chwili rzucić się biegiem po metalowych schodach na niższe piętro, gdzie ustawiono telegraf.

– Tashigi! – wrzasnął Smoker, gdy zaległa w pomieszczeniu cisza drażniła uszy.

Nie zdążył doliczyć do pełnej dziesiątki, kiedy drzwi ponownie trzasnęły o ścianę i stanęła w nich zmęczona, choć wyraźnie poruszona sierżant sztabowa, z czerwonymi policzkami. W drżących dłoniach ściskała ulubioną katanę, milczała, przygryzając wargę do krwi. Wreszcie odezwała się, a czujnemu spojrzeniu Smokera nie uszedł fakt, że z trudem panowała nad nierównym oddechem, a jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz.

– Kapitanie Smoker, przed chwilą zamknęliśmy w areszcie niebezpiecznych piratów, atakujących niewinnych obywateli. Nagroda za głowę kapitana to dwadzieścia milionów Berry – zakomunikowała i uśmiechnęła się słabo z satysfakcją i czymś, co zdążyła ukryć przed bacznym wzrokiem Smokera, spuszczając głowę.

Delikatne rysy twarzy nadające jej kobiecego charakteru przesłoniły czarne, krótko ścięte włosy. Dodatkowego nosiła okulary o kanciastych oprawkach przyprawiające jej opinię osoby surowej i poważnej. Szkła, ozdobione kroplami deszczu, zaparowały od ciepłego oddechu. Tashigi zamrugała i ściągnęła je, żeby dokładnie szmatką wyciągniętą z kieszeni.

Kapitan czujnie spoglądał na jej poczynania, gdy szukała z paniką ściereczki i odnalazła ją w przedniej kieszeni, gdzie chowała często używane, małe przedmioty. Już zamierzał skomentować takie zachowanie, przekonany, że powodował nią zwykły stres związany z ujęciem piratów, gdy nieoczekiwanie ktoś zapukał do drzwi, co przestraszyło sierżant sztabową.

– Wejść!

Marynarz minął Tashigi, w ręku trzymając stos listów gończych, o które prosił Smoker. Wręczył je kapitanowi, zasalutował, ale nie odszedł, co zwróciło uwagę dowódcy.

– Jeśli można, kapitanie? – powiedział rekrut, gdy padło na niego zirytowane spojrzenie Smokera.

Oficer skinął, przygryzając palone cygara. Szary dym otoczył marynarza, który włożył wiele wysiłku, żeby nie zakaszleć i okazać swojego zirytowania. Smoker czasami miał dosyć tej uprzejmości, irytowali go ludzie przesadnie dbający o maniery.

– O co chodzi?

– Za pozwoleniem, kapitanie, kiedy przeglądałem listy gończe – zaczął marynarz, wskazując palcem na stertę ze stolika obok Smokera. – Zauważyłem, że...

– Mów, do licha – warknął kapitan, a rekrut podskoczył zdenerwowany nagłym krzykiem, wypełnionym irytacją.

Smoker przyglądał się sierżant sztabowej, która poderwała głowę z uwagą przysłuchując się rozmowie. Mężczyzna poprawił daszek służbowej czapki, zanim powiedział, co miał do przekazania.

– Przed tygodniem rozkazał pan wybranie tych piratów, których ostatnio widziano w pobliżu Loguetown, więc tak zrobiłem, ale...

– Ale...?

Zamiast Smokera przemówiła Tashigi, poprawiając okulary, a zakłopotanie bezpowrotnie zniknęło wraz z obawami Smokera o podopieczną.

– Chodzi o to, że...

– Mów w końcu, bo tracę cierpliwość! – wrzasnął Smoker.

– Kilku z nich miało naprawdę wysoką nagrodę, w dodatku widziano ich w pobliżu Loguetown, dlatego pomyślałem, że zostawię je na biurku i...

– Przepadły – dopowiedział Smoker, wściekły, że wcześniej się nie zorientował do czego zmierzał marynarz.

Rekrut potwierdził skinieniem głowy, na co kapitan odprawił go, a Tashigi podziękowała za pomoc. Wprawiło to marynarza w zakłopotanie, jednak zasalutował jej w odpowiedzi.

– Smoker-sama, coś się stało? – zapytała po długim milczeniu, przyglądając się przełożonemu, który cicho zaśmiał się pod nosem, nie komentując w żaden sposób zaistniałej sytuacji.

– Dwadzieścia milionów? Jak go złapaliście?

Okazał na tyle żarliwe zainteresowanie, żeby obdarzyła go czujnym spojrzeniem, niepewna jak zacząć swoją historię. Smoker oparł łokcie na kolanach, splatając ze sobą palce i obrócił głowę, żeby móc obserwować uważnie sierżant sztabową.

– Piraci wszczęli awanturę przy jednym ze sklepów. Miecze cieszą się ostatnio sporym zainteresowaniem wśród piratów – rzuciła luźną uwagę, z pasją zaciskając dłoń w skórzanej rękawiczce na głowni miecza. – Interweniowaliśmy, ale okazali się całkiem silni, ledwie zdołaliśmy ich odeprzeć.

– Do rzeczy, Tashigi – ponaglił Smoker, spoglądając na tablicę z listami gończymi, odtwarzając z pamięci rozmieszczenie portretów.

Ze swojego miejsca nie mógł dojrzeć wszystkich twarzy, jednak zalążek rozwiązania kłopotliwej sytuacji zakorzenił się w jego myślach, mimo absurdalności, jaką oznaczał.

– Niemal nas pobili – wyjaśniła za zakłopotaniem. - Ale nagle doszło do wybuchu w pobliskiej alejce, a płomień otoczył piratów i...

Tashigi zawahała się z napięciem, a Smoker pomyślał, że sierżant sztabowej należał się zasłużony odpoczynek. Żenująca myśl zawładnęła policzkami, a absurdalna troska wydała się kłopotliwą słabością. Jęknął w chwili, gdy Tashigi zebrała się na odwagę, zaczerpnęła tchu i kontynuowała:

– I kiedy ogień zniknął, ciała piratów leżały na ulicy, jakby ktoś ich pobił. Nadpalone ubrania, spieczona skóra, ale ich życiu nic nie zagraża.

Smoker zerwał się z kanapy w tempie atakującego lwa, podczas gdy Tashigi spoglądała na niego przerażona. Stanął przed tablicą, zerwał wybrane listy gończe z portretami piratów, których nie złapał przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, gniotąc je wściekle w dłoni, a na jego twarz spływało zrozumienie pomieszane z chęcią mordu.

– Któregoś z nich dzisiaj złapaliście? – dociekał Smoker, a sierżant sztabowa pojawiła się obok dowódcy, rzucając przy okazji zaciekawione spojrzenie.

Po raz pierwszy widziała przełożonego ogarniętego taką pasją, więc chłonęła nietypowy widok, aż Smoker nie zdenerwował się i nie warknął na nią.

– Tashigi!

– Och, tak.

Spojrzała na tablicę, z której wyrwane pinezki zniszczyły fragmenty korkowej tablicy.

– Tego.

Wskazała na poznaczoną bliznami twarz o groźnym spojrzeniu w czarnej chuście i opasce na prawym oku.

– W sumie wychodzi ponad trzysta milionów – szepnął Smoker, a sierżant sztabowa spojrzała na niego, poprawiając opadające nieustannie okulary.

– Kapitanie, czy coś się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

Nadąsała się lekko i zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na katanie, co nie umknęło uwadze Smokera, chociaż wydawało się, że świat przestał dla niego istnieć.

– Tashigi, możesz odejść. Zrób sobie wolny wieczór – nakazał, rzucając jej ponure spojrzenie, kiedy zamierzała coś powiedzieć. Zamarła zaskoczona, zasalutowała i z oporami odwróciła się, wychodząc z gabinetu.

– Przeklęty smarkacz! – warknął wściekły Smoker.

Oparł się od biurko, z uwagą przyglądając się ocalałym listom gończym. Głowa zaczynała go boleć, co oznaczało, że czeka go kolejna nieprzespana noc. Druga albo trzecia z rzędu.

Ooo

Siedział przy biurku, opierając się o blat na łokciach. Cygara przemieszczały się w jego ustach, raz na prawo, raz na lewo. Sortował wizerunki najgroźniejszych piratów na wschodnich wodach, czasami zerkając na jeden odłożony w rogu.

Kiedy ostatni podpis spoczął na przeznaczonym dla niego miejscu, a zatwierdzone raporty zabrał marynarz, zajmujący się archiwizacją wszelkiej dokumentacji i korespondencji z dowództwem w Kwaterze Głównej, która przechodziła ogólną redakcję, głównie ze względu na ostry język Smokera, kapitan pozwolił sobie na chwilę oddechu.

Uderzył od blat ciężkimi oficerskimi butami, odchylając się w fotelu, co ułatwiało mu pogrążyć się we własnych myślach. Przymknął powieki, zajmując wygodniejszą pozycję, po czym zaciągnął się mocno, a dym wypełnił jego płuca.

Smoker myślał do późna o wydarzeniach z ostatnich dni, o dokonanych odkryciach i przede wszystkim o swojej funkcji jako kapitana Marynarki sprawującego pieczę nad miastem „początku i końca".

Wczesnym rankiem odwiedził rynek, gdzie centralny punkt stanowiła platforma egzekucyjna, i z uwagą obserwował ludzi włóczących się między sklepami. Większość z nich sprawiała wrażenie zagubionych. Turyści. Pogrążanie w rozmowie nie interesowali się miejscowym oficerem Marynarki, do czasu napaści albo kradzieży, o którą nie trudno w tłumie.

Smoker jednym spojrzeniem przeraził małoletniego złodziejaszka, czającego się na dwie roześmiane kobiety obładowane torbami z zakupami. Chłopiec wyglądał na dziesięć lat w wełnianych spodniach, poszarpanej koszulce, zasmarkany i podrapany po twarzy. Stare numer nigdy nie straciły popularności, szczególnie że ludzie nie słuchali ostrzeżeń strażników.

Kapitan westchnął, gdy chłopak pobiegł do stronę swoich opiekunów z przerażoną miną. Z krzykiem żalił się, że nie prawie został złapany, a dwóch tęższych typów srogo go zrugało, wymierzając cios w głowę. Jeden, wyższy i spokojniejszy, załapał go za koszulę i szarpnął w górę.

Sama scena nie wydawała się interesująca, zdążył się takich naoglądać w swojej krótkiej karierze, jednak uwagę przykuł skradający się za przechodniami pomarańczowy kapelusza i spoglądający spod niego wyzywający wzrok młodego pirata. Smoker otworzył usta, zagapił o chwilę za dług, bo pirat uciekł, a jego miejsce zajęła solidnie obdarzona kobieta, która nie życzyła sobie, aby oficera dopuszczał się tak niestosownego zachowania.

Smoker całkowicie ją zignorował, utwierdził się dodatkowo w przekonaniu, że chłopak nie zamierzał opuścić miasta, zanim nie dostanie tego, czego oczekiwał. Kapitan zaśmiał się pod nosem, czekał go interesujący wieczór.

Piraci, którzy łypali na niego, przemieszczając się coraz bliżej, coraz szybciej i coraz częściej, przyprawiali go o ból głowy samą tylko głupotą. Myśleli, że skoro coś innego pochłaniało jego uwagę, to zatracił swój instynkt?

Szczególnie interesujące okazało się odnajdywanie wśród tłumu podejrzanego człowieka, jednego z tych, których listy gończe zniknęły z jego gabinetu. Z tego powodu spodziewał się rychłej interwencji swojego cichego anioła stróża. Liczył też na możliwość rozładowania narastającego od tygodnia napięcia.

Nerwowa atmosfera w pracy nie sprzyjała efektywności. Czytał w ostatnim raporcie, że ta znacznie spadła od chwili, kiedy przypadkowo dojrzał w tłumie tego dzieciaka. Koniec musiał nastąpić jeszcze tej nocy, w przeciwnym razie spadnie mu na głowę dowództwo, a tego bynajmniej by sobie nie życzył.

Smoker zaśmiał się chytrze pod nosem, przywołał marynarza stojącego w pobliżu i rozkazał obserwację pirackiej załogi oraz poinformowanie go, gdy opuszczą rynek i pojawią się w spokojniejszym miejscu. Smoker mógł zapomnieć się na kilka dni, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ochrona bezpieczeństwa cywilów stanowiło to część jego obowiązków, jak bardzo by tego nienawidził.

Jak się spodziewał, zamieszanie wybuchło zaraz po jego odejściu. Zamiast grzecznej ucieczki z miejsca zdarzenia, banda głupich piratów postanowiła urządzić przedstawienie.

Sprawa jednak rozeszła się po kościach, bo ktoś, jakiś młody, przystojny mężczyzna, wtrącił się i zapobiegł bójce. Świadkowie zeznawali w większości spójnie, jeżeli można tak określić chaotyczne relacje, które zebrali marynarze. Smoker czytał właśnie raport Tashigi, która pojawiła się na miejscu zdarzenia. Wszystko działo się prawie tak jak przewidział.

Wstał ze swojego fotela, ostatni raz spojrzał na list gończy trzymany w rękach i przyczepił go na pinezkę do korkowej tablicy. To powinno wystarczyć za zaproszenie. Po chwili zabrał kurtkę i wyszedł, gasząc światło.

Ooo

Drzwi skrzypnęły w proteście, dźwięk nagle się urwał, zastąpiony słabym trzaśnięciem. Sylwetka wysunęła się z cienia i wtargnęła do środka, skradając się na palcach. Ace zsunął kapelusz na plecy, ubrał jedynie czarne szorty, uzbrojony wyłącznie w sztylet ze zdobioną pochwą.

Zakradła się do tablicy, którą słabo oświetlał księżyc wynurzający się cyklicznie zza pędzących po nocnym niebie chmur. Pirat oparł się o krawędź biurka, gdy dostrzegł pozostawiony specjalnie dla niego prezent. Smoker westchnął na widok rozpromienionej twarzy Ace'a. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, wręcz sprawiała mu pewien zawód. Ukryty we wnęce przyglądał się swojemu gościowi.

Ace obejrzał się i uśmiechnął od ucha do ucha.

– Domyśliłeś się – zachichotał pirat, kiedy dostrzegł żarzące się cygara.

Smoker milczał, rozważając uduszenie małego gnojka. Bawił się nim przez ostatnie tygodnie, a teraz, kiedy już okazało się, że żartował sobie z oficera marynarki, nie starał się nawet udawać skruchy.

– Och, nie bądź taki poważny – ponownie zachichotał Ace, wcale nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto właśnie wpadł do paszczy głodnego i niebezpiecznego lwa, w dodatku na obcym terytorium łowieckim. Przeciwnie, pirat czuł się na tyle swobodnie, że przysiadł na jego fotelu za biurkiem i oparł nogi o blat, jak zwykle robił Smoker.

– Musisz przyznać, że to całkiem zabawne – ciągnął Ace, a uśmiech nie opuszczał jego piegowatej twarzy otulonej czarnymi, falistymi kosmykami. Naga klatka piersiowa o chwilę za długo przyciągnęła uwagę Smokera, żeby fakt ten umknął czujnej uwadze pirata. – Podejrzewam, że wszystko już sprawdziłeś.

– Trzysta dwadzieścia trzy miliony Berry – mruknął Smoker, mieląc w ustach przekleństwo.

Szczera niechęć i wrodzona odraza do piratów nie dorównywała uczuciu, którego ogarnęło jego serce. Obecnie wnętrzności oficera przewracały się w chęci mordu na młodym piracie, bezczelnie pogrywającym z nim od dwóch tygodni.

– Dokładnie. Czy to wystarczy, żebym się... wykupił? – zapytał Ace z uśmiechem, musiał się doskonale bawić kosztem oficera Marynarki.

Smoker prychnął, przyrzekając sobie, że nie zabierze słowa w tak głupiej wymianie zdań, mając nadzieję, że brak reakcji zniechęci dzieciaka do kontynuowania gierek.

– Smo~ker – jęknął zawiedziony Ace.

Zaraz jednak zaśmiał się ponownie, zerwał z miejsca i przeskoczył przez biurko rozrzucając ułożone na nim stertę dokumentów. Z spokojem przyglądał się, jak opadają na ziemię, a potem na kapitana Marynarki, którego grymas niezadowolenia mógł dostrzec, mimo skrywającego go cienia.

– Ty przeklęty szczeniaku! – warknął Smoker, podrywając się ze swojej półleżącej pozycji. – Zabiję cię!

– Teraz brzmisz jak ten staruszek sprzed kilku dni – zauważył Ace. – Rany, ale jesteś drażliwy – zachichotał, za co Smoker posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, wypróbowane na tysiącu pojmanych rozbójników.

Akurat jemu przypadł odporny na wszelkiego rodzaju środki uśmiercające za wyjątkiem morskiej wody, której Smoker sam nie mógł wykorzystać, a ulubione jutte już raz padło łupem szczeniaka.

– Zachowujesz się jak pospolita menda – warknął Smoker, a Ace nadstawił uszu, bo ton kapitana znacznie złagodniał w przeciwieństwie do jego słów.

– Menda, o której pewnie nie mogłeś zapomnieć.

– Gnojek – warknął Smoker, ale nie zaprzeczył, co tylko ośmielił pirata.

Kapitan przymknął powieki, starając się nie gapić na nagą pierś szczeniaka, kiedy stanął w oknie, który kucnął na parapecie w oknie.

– A ty gdzie się wybierasz? – zapytał, choć nie zrobił niczego, żeby go zatrzymać.

– Czy to nie oczywiste? – zapytał z rozbawieniem Ace, a Smoker odniósł wrażenie, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba. – Do twojej sypialni.

Ile by teraz poświęcił, żeby zedrzeć z jego ust ten szeroki uśmiech. Smoker westchnął, bo nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby zniechęcić dzieciaka, szczególnie, że nie był wcale taki przeciwny jego towarzystwu, a tym bardziej propozycji niezobowiązującego seksu. Tak długo nikogo nie miał, dbając za bardzo o pozory, że teraz korzystał z każdej okazji.

– Nie wydurniaj się – skarcił go Smoker, czując się bardziej pokonany niż kiedykolwiek by przyznał.

Ace obdarzył go zdziwionym spojrzeniem, więc kapitan dodał łagodniej:

– Drzwi są równie dobre.

Szeroki uśmiech pirata ogrzał serce kapitana, co oficer przywitał z mieszanymi uczuciami. Propozycja jednak padła i nie zamierzał się z niej wycofać. Liczył, że nie pożałuje tej decyzji.

CDN


End file.
